Jacket
Jacket is the main protagonist of the video game, Hotline Miami, ''an important recurring character in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, and a guest character in Payday 2. His actions have made him the most important character of the franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jacket VS CJ * Dallas VS Jacket * Jacket VS Wolf Possible Opponents * John Wick (John Wick) * Marv (Sin City) * Rorschach (Watchmen) * Tony Montana (Scarface) * Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) * pig head (saw) History Before the events of Hotline Miami, Jacket was part of an elite group of soldiers known as the Ghost Wolves, a SpecOps group that fought together in the Hawaiian Conflict, including his friend, Beard, and were renowned for being a four-man army by themselves. A long time after these events, Jacket began receiving cryptic messages on his apartment's answering machine - from 50 Blessings, although Jacket does not know this. With the instructions for what he is to do on his answering machine, he began to don various masks and murdered mobsters in the Russian Mafia in violent and brutal ways, becoming a one-man army and one of Miami's most nightmareish killers. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Unknown (Presumed to be Richard) *Aliases: Jacket, The Hitman, The Masked Maniac *Age: Unknown (Presumed to be in 20s / 30s) *An unwitting pawn for 50 Blessings *Former US Special Forces Operative *Body count: 399 *Likes hurting other people? *Despite speculation, is not actually mute *May or may not be inspired by The Driver Abilities *Above-average strength **Can quickly kill via slamming or stomping their head **Can tear out a foe's throat with his bare hand **Can crush the human skull with enough unarmed punches *Proficient in various types of weaponry he finds **Blunt close range ***His own hands and feet ***Knife ***Baseball Bat ***Lead Pipe ***Golf Club ***Crowbar ***Pool Cue ***Frying Pan ***Pot ***Baton ***Sledgehammer **Bladed close range ***Katana ***Machete ***Fire Axe **Firearms ***Machine Gun ***Shotgun ***Double Barrel ***Uzi ***Skorpion ***Magnum ***Silenced Pistol ***Silenced Uzi ***MP5 **Household items ***Drill ***Trophy ***Briefcase **Throwing items ***Ninja Star ***Beer Can ***Dart ***Hammer ***Brick ***Scissors ***Glass Bottle ***Throwing Knife Animal Masks *'Richard' **Rooster **No special abilities **Jacket's default mask *'Tony' **Tiger **Increased striking power to punches **Can kill standard goons and dogs in a single punch *'George' **Giraffe **See farther *'Ted' **Dog **Guard dogs won't attack *'Peter' **Unicorn **Quiet gunshots *'Rick' **Fox **Improved accuracy *'Brandon' **Panther **Faster movement speed *'Earl' **Walrus **Survive two bullets *'Jake' **Cobra **Has potential to kill enemies by throwing weapons at them *'Louie' **Chameleon **Makes Jacket harder to spot *'Rasmus' **Owl **Marks out certain secrets to Jacket *'Don Juan' **Horse **Potential to kill enemies by slamming doors into them *'Rami' **Camel **Guns have more ammo Feats *399 confirmed kills *Carried out 12 hits for 50 Blessings *Survived a battle with Biker, in which he almost killed Biker to boot *Can wipe out buildings' worth of thugs without issue *Barely survived an explosion during the Hawaiian Conflict *Saved Hooker from Wilson Fisker *Survived a silenced uzi gunshot to the head from Richter following a hospital stay *Single-handedly cleaned out an entire police station just to talk to Richter *Wiped out the majority of the Russian Mafia *Killed two panthers with only a trophy *Killed the katana-wielding Bodyguard/Ninja Girl Faults * Questionable mental stability * Is prone to being reckless * Lost several girlfriends in his time * Threw up upon killing a street bum * Inadvertantly caused Manny Pardo's killing sprees as well as the Fans' mass murder sprees * Was imprisoned after the events of Hotline Miami * Was killed by a nuclear explosion at the end of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Machete Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Completed Profile